


Sleeping With the Fishes

by Reyanth



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyanth/pseuds/Reyanth
Summary: Jamil awakens from a kidnapping bound and naked in Azul's clutches. Neither of them were quite prepared for how well he takes to Azul's tactics of persuasion.Azul/Jamil is the primary pairing in this mostly PWP oneshot of tentacles and seduction.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jamil Viper, Floyd Leech/Jade Leech, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	Sleeping With the Fishes

**Author's Note:**

> Whaaaaa...?
> 
> Did not see this coming as my first Twisted Wonderfic.
> 
> Neither are among my favorite characters, but as soon as I saw Azul's overblot form, I knew someone was getting tentacle raped (lightly). I honestly thought it would be Vil, but Jamil just crept in there with his sexy, devil may care front, and utter shock and indignation at everything Azul says and does. XD.

When he came to, Jamil was chained, suspended by his wrists. A weight settled over each of his ankles led him to believe his legs were bound as well. Sure enough, when he tried to lift his knee, the loose chain connected to the cuff about his ankle tightened. He tried to look down, but his shoulders were pulled taut and it wasn't worth the pain of bending his neck.

The Leech brothers had jumped him. That, he remembered. What he didn't know was why, or where he was now.

"Jamil Viper."

The voice came from behind him. Those crafted, elegant vowels and that glass-smooth voice belonged not to the Leeches, but to their keeper, Azul Ashengrotto.

A light touch trailed slowly across the breadth of Jamil's naked shoulders, inspiring a tingle in the slightly numbed muscles. He could just imagine Azul's smug mug, shadowed under that sleek fedora like some kind of sexy mobster kingpin...

Blinking away the image, Jamil schooled himself to neutrality. Being chained like this was not a fantasy, not like the kind he sometimes entertained late at night when his duties to Kalim were done and he could explore his own wants and needs. This was not like those safe, imaginary musings. This was real. This was dangerous... Azul, for all his hands-off, business-like manner...was dangerous.

Suppressing his fight or flight instincts—because he clearly could do neither right now—Jamil kept his cool as best he was able. He remained silent. There was no need to demand answers. Azul was the type to brag of his plans, big or small.

Surprisingly, Azul's plan turned out to be very big, and very obvious. His breath blew against Jamil's ear a moment before his body pressed up against Jamil's bare back. By the feel of it, his shirt was unbuttoned and his trousers hung open. His generous erection felt like a knotted rope in the small of Jamil's back. They were almost of a height, but Azul was able to draw up to his full height while Jamil all but sagged in the air, his limbs tired and sore. He felt bested in many ways right now, and that demeaning, demoralizing sensation should have crippled him...but he wasn't wired that way.

"I've been watching you while you were unconscious, studying your body—so lithe and sexy, like a snake bunched tight, ready to strike." Azul's hands began tracing various muscles all over Jamil's body, exploring their potential. "I do so admire a trained physique. Your body is as sharp as my mind... We would make an unparalleled combination, don't you think?"

Jamil drew in a steady breath, feeling Azul against his back as his lungs and diaphragm expanded. He was getting more turned on by the moment, and that was the most dangerous part of all this. He maintained his silence, for fear that his tongue would betray his mind.

"How well trained you are," Azul breathed, pausing to kiss the juncture between neck and earlobe. "You must be dying to know what this is all about." His hand trailed down Jamil's belly, delving through thick, black curls. "Abducted from your dorm in the dead of night by my associates, awakening here, a bound captive... I have business with the head of your dorm, you see. He has something I want, and I'm hoping to strike a bargain." Massaging the wiry thicket nestled above Jamil's bobbing erection, Azul spoke with his lips pressed right up against a heated cheek. Pulling Jamil's chin around uncomfortably, he whispered, "It wasn't necessary to hold you in chains like this and molest you so, Jamil," before locking their lips together in a breathtaking kiss that made Jamil's heart pound and his head feel light. "But wish-fulfilment is my modus operandi." He held Jamil's clouded gaze as he came around, ducking under an arm suspended by cold iron. "This one's on the house," he said, taking Jamil's erection in hand and kissing him hard again.

Even as his body flushed with heat, Jamil's heart clenched with fear. He may desire this dark little fantasy scenario, but he did not want it—not with Azul, and not without being consulted. He had no control in this scenario. He had no way of knowing where this was going or how far Azul would take it.

He could not afford to let himself be swept away on a dangerous riptide, not when Kalim awaited him up on the dry, stable sands. That was where he belonged. Azul... Azul would drag him down to the depths.

"Get your hands off of me, you spineless mollusk," he growled at last, twisting his body in a painful attempt to shake off Azul's touch.

Eyes lit with a wild fury, Azul transformed before Jamil's very eyes, taking on a form that should have been grotesque if it weren't so dark and masculine. There was a sordid beauty to that black skin, framing a muscular physique that seemed at odds with the intellectual threat Azul preferred to present. Even the tentacles that floated about him were deeply sensual, writhing and pulsing with promise of exquisite sensation.

Breathing hard, Jamil knew he was in a dangerous state of fear and arousal that could temporarily drive him to madness. He had to affirm his loyalty, both for Azul, and for himself.

"My body and soul belong to Kalim," he gasped, his racing heart affecting his voice. "You can take my body, but that will not make it yours."

The only warning was a flash of anger in Azul's ominously glowing eyes before the humanoid octopus whirled, his tentacles slapping across Jamil's flesh like a whip. It hurt, his skin stinging and his muscles aching under the impact...but he was irrevocably hard now, and even that pain caused a jolt through his system that his hardened cock interpreted as pleasure. His whole body shuddered in response and he moaned, even more afraid of himself than the one at whose whims he was held captive.

Jamil writhed against his bonds, loathe to give in, or be seen to have done so. He could not abide by this monstrous ocean creature overriding his better senses. He was promised. Even the semblance of agreement would be a betrayal of Kalim.

"Stop," he begged, even as his body shuddered in pleasure at what was being done to him.

The suckered tentacles curled about his ankles and thighs were one thing. The tongue rubbing persistently over his right nipple was another. His brain was beginning to short-circuit as electric thrills buzzed up and down his nervous system. 

"Please," he rasped, his voice shockingly hoarse. "This is obscene."

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Azul moaned, pressing his torso tight against Jamil's and stealing a brief, wet kiss in the process. His tentacles pulled tighter, prying Jamil's legs further apart. "And the most obscene part of it all is that you crave for it to continue. You yearn for more. You want me inside you—any part of me—or else, you would have tried using your magic on me by now."

Jamil tried to object, but one ocean-slick tentacle slithered up his inner thigh, creeping over his balls and then detouring around to slide up the crevice of his trembling backside. He twitched as that tentacle caressed and suckered, causing his upper body to arch as if to try and escape the lewd sensations that shouldn't feel so good.

The tip of another tentacle came to rest against his lips, suckers pulling lightly, then releasing, in a lulling cycle. For a moment, Jamil almost relaxed, but then Azul's tongue crawled up his cheek and he shuddered with a moan of horror for his own inclination to submission.

This wasn't the same smartly dressed mobster whose words carried veiled threats. This was a monster undressed, and revealed in all of its power, majesty, and malice.

The tentacle peeled away from his mouth, clinging to his jaw as Azul kissed him again, this time molesting his whole mouth with an empowered tongue that might as well be another vile tentacle. Compounding the invasion, Jamil's body gave way to the strong, flexible tip of one of those boneless limbs, worming its way into him without hesitation. No matter how tightly he clenched his muscles, its shape adapted and pressed ever inward, suckers catching and dragging against his insides, which thrilled with sensation, unaccustomed to such a touch.

It was awful. It was gruesome. It was...amazing. The way that limb danced inside of him, expanding and contracting with Azul's pulse... Jamil felt that beat transfer into his own veins until his aching cock pulsed with it, too. He was panting, his skin breaking out in a sweat, all over. His eyes were shut tight, his mouth hanging open, gulping down air.

"How...?" He swallowed, trying to channel enough strength into his throat to voice his burning question. "How do you know?" He moaned, his body rolling with a wave of sheer pleasure that crept up from his depths, where Azul's tentacle worked inside of him. "How do you know me? What I... Want I want? What I...fantasize?"

Azul chuckled, all of his tentacles halting their sliding, sucking, and writhing. He leaned back so that Jamil could see into his eyes.

"Your deepest, dirtiest desires were right there in your eyes the first time you saw me in this form. Every time you look at me, every time I see you gazing at Kalim, or when you touch a rope or a rod, or anything else that kindles the slightest spark of a sordid fantasy... It's like reading a book. You think you have your sexual tastes well-hidden, but they're as blatant as letterhead if you know where to look," Azul told him in a keen murmur that wrapped about him as surely as those tentacles. "You're a dirty little slut at heart,'' he goaded. "You might feign utter devotion to that happy-go-lucky Kalim, but what you really want is to be defiled and used—like you do to others with that silver tongue of yours—and drowned in pleasure so as to forget your guilt."

It was all true. Jamil could deny none of it. Azul had the measure of him.

Standing back and watching Jamil's face, contorted with shame, Azul set his tentacles to work, once more. As the others swarmed Jamil's body, slithering around his hips, thighs, arms, neck, and over his chest and back, a second limb crawled up inside of Jamil, twisting and circling alongside the first until a roiling tide broke over the bound denizen of the desert, slaking a thirst that had been a part of him for as long as he could remember. He thrashed against his bonds, spared from doing himself great harm only by the tentacles that anchored and embraced him.

The ensuing orgasm was as painful as it was pleasurable, and he moaned himself hoarse, eventually slumping in the arms of an Azul returned to human form. The head of Octavinelle caught and held him, lessening the strain on his arms, then used magic to release his shackles, taking all of his weight and carrying him over to a bed against the far wall of the chamber. He was too weak to resist, or even contemplate escape. He was too sated to want to. 

Azul lay him down, looming over him—still sheltering him in those unexpectedly strong arms. "I said this fantasy was on the house," stated the dorm head. "But I wonder if you might grant me something in return."

"What?" Jamil asked, no longer afraid now that he had tasted the forbidden fruit that had terrified him so.

"That was your fantasy," Azul murmured, brushing Jamil's bangs from his sweat-soaked brow. "This is mine."

Without further explanation, he leaned down and pressed gentle, considerate lips against those puckered with little sucker-born circles and swollen from ravishing. The gentle kiss soothed that lingering sting, and Azul's soft touch made over-stimulated skin tingle.

"I told you..." Azul breathed, ending the kiss and making his way down dark, dewy flesh with brief pecks, "Kalim has something I want...but it isn't his to bargain away."

Weary as he was, Jamil's mind was still sharp enough to grasp what was being said. It was just difficult to believe. As if to confirm it was real, he lifted his hand to Azul's hair, running his fingers through the silver waves.

Still kissing his skin, Azul was sliding down his frame, his lips worshipping Jamil's earthen chest. "You could have what you dream of from Kalim. With your unique magic, you could have him do anything you want to you, with you in complete control, at that. You don't need me to indulge yourself," Azul confessed, propping his chin on Jamil's sternum and gazing vulnerably up into his eyes. "But now you've had a taste of what only I can give you," he wagered. "And all I ask in exchange is that you let me make love to you in the aftermath."

"You're a maniac," Jamil whispered, marvelling at how soft and silky Azul's hair was to his touch. He was ensconced in an afterglow the likes of which he had never known, and it was mellowing him to a most agreeable state of mind.

"And you're a pervert," Azul responded, punctuating the statement with a kiss to the center of Jamil's breast. "Might two such afflictions not go hand in hand?"

"I'm promised to Kalim,"Jamil said quietly, not quite in denial of Azul's proposition. "I...care for him."

"And promises must be kept," Azul warranted, sliding a little further down Jamil's torso and laying a chaste kiss just below his belly button before raising his expectant gaze to meet dark, sleepy eyes again. "So keep your promise...but let me have this."

"Why?" Jamil asked, refraining from objection as Azul kissed his way down to the bank of skin bordering the dark curls nestling his dormant length. "Why me?"

"You intrigue me," Azul whispered, applying his lips to the base of Jamil's cock, which stirred just a little. "You inspire me," he breathed, running his nose down the awakening length. "You excite me," he finished, kissing the tip with lips and tongue and infusing it with renewed life.

Jamil sighed and let his head fall to the bed, cushioning it on his arm while his other hand remained affixed to Azul's head, fingers entwined with silver locks. "Fine," he said softly, closing his eyes and enjoying the pleasant ministrations to his revitalizing erection.

Now that his passion was not so urgent, nor fueled by such sordid need, he found Azul's attentions flattering. He had never had anyone pursue him thus. He had always doted on Kalim, but their relationship was pre-determined, long before the adolescent Jamil entered into his master's service. Neither ever need woo the other with gifts or romantic sentiments...or engage the other's kinks or fantasies. Of course, they were not a couple in the traditional sense, either, so there was no requirement for monogamy. In fact, it was understood that Kalim would take wives and extend the legacy of his primary branch of the family. Jamil had simply imagined that his vow of service to Kalim would bind his heart too tightly to share with any other...and perhaps it did, but his body? That, he was free to do with as he wished. 

Perhaps Azul's proposition was the solution Jamil hadn't known he needed. Yes, he had been tempted to seduce Kalim in one of his darker turns, applying his compulsory magic and reaping the punishment of abuse that would sate his guilty urges. He had not, because he knew Kalim would never forgive either of them when he reverted to his natural, sweet self. Even if he was acting on Jamil's prompting, Kalim would despise himself. The need had been wearing away at Jamil, though, apparently so much so that it leaked out of him in such quantity that Azul had sensed and interpreted it with a chilling accuracy.

Yes. Jamil could find this arrangement agreeable.

Finding new strength in his limbs as fresh heat coursed through him, Jamil sat up, pulling Azul off his cock by the hair and initiating a deep kiss that he now controlled. If he was Azul's fantasy, the least he could do was repay the use of those titillating tentacles with some proactive passion of his own. He pulled Azul down on top of him and rolled his hips up into the mobster's, stretching his body out to compensate for the inch of height Azul had on him.

"Do you think my unique magic would work on you?" he asked, running his hands down Azul's back to knead a surprisingly spongey ass. 

"Doubtful," Azul murmured, lifting Jamil's knees and insinuating himself between sleekly muscled thighs. "But you can always try."

"Fuck me," Jamil whispered, without an ounce of magic to enforce the compulsion.

"Well, what do you know?" Azul murmured. "Works like a charm."

Without further ado, he obliged, forcing his large manhood as deep as his tentacles had delved not long before. After those two monstrous limbs had opened him up, even Azul's thick length was easy to adjust to, and Jamil welcomed him with a willing body.

He thought of what Azul had done to him—kidnapping him, binding him, molesting him—and knew he wanted more of that rough, dirty treatment...but this was good, too. Azul was commanding in ways Kalim could never be, even when he let Jamil set the pace. They were well-matched, and any doubts Jamil might have developed after relinquishing control so thoroughly were healed in this wholesome, mutual release of excess sexual tension.

"You're a fiend," Jamil gasped, his body rocking with the force of Azul's thrusts. He could not quite reconcile how easily he had been manipulated to this mobster's bidding. "Damn, but you're good," he complained, not at all sure if his grudge was getting across.

"And you're...simply...magnificent," Azul groaned, burying his face in Jamil's neck as his hips worked double-time.

Magnificent? What the hell kind of insult was that? Asshole.

Scrabbling for purchase to keep him grounded, Jamil found Azul's hair in his clutches and squeezed his fist tight. Azul cried out, his arms trembling and his body shaking. He froze.

"Problem?" Jamil challenged.

Azul shook his head—as best he could with a fistful of his hair bunched up in Jamil's fist. 

"You first," he insisted, indicating that he was on the verge of climax.

Jamil laughed. He'd already cum once. This was a game of chicken he could win hands down. "Make me."

That said, Azul had the codex. He knew exactly how to unlock Jamil's deepest desires and make him cum, screaming.

Yet, he declined to use it. Instead, he regrouped, easing his hair from Jamil's clutches. He readjusted, getting up on his knees and pulling Jamil by the hips, hooking dark ankles about his sun-starved neck. At that angle, Jamil was wide open to him, and he began pounding with renewed vigor, reaching a spot that made rain in the desert.

Cursing out what sounded suspiciously like compliments all the while, Jamil came hard, again. He was drained dry as Azul joined him in bliss, his body locking up as his cock pulsed deep in Jamil's ass.

Eventually, he lowered himself with admirable control and pulled out, rolling onto his back and throwing an arm over his face as he panted. He was mussed and dishevelled, and that alone alerted Jamil to just what he had been given access to. Octavinelle's pristine head of house was showing him vulnerabilities he hadn't even imagined this guy might be capable of.

Azul truly liked him. It wasn't just about sex.

Leaning over, Jamil pulled silver strands from Azul's lips, smiling softly at the utter innanity of getting hair caught in one's mouth. As he did, he considered carefully what he needed and wanted to say.

"I'm promised to Kalim," he reiterated, sternly, but with kindness. "And my heart is his, no matter how you fulfill my fantasies, or I yours..." Frowning, he pulled Azul's arm from his face, wanting to have the measure of icy eyes. "But if you can accept that much...I'll take you up on that deal."

There it was again, that vulnerability Azul would conceal with his life in front of anyone else. Even a cold-blooded viper could warm to that. 

"I'd ask you to shake on it, but I think we can dispense with the formalities on this one," Azul said quietly, his lips quirking into a little smile that was as rare as it was sweet.

"Heheheh. Good for you, boss."

The creepy, drawling voice sent shivers down Jamil's spine, and he twisted, coiling defensively. Stepping out of the shadows were the Leech twins, naked as their namesakes. Jade was at Floyd's back, draped over his brother like a living cloak, his hands idly sampling skin.

"That was quite the show," Jade complimented, his eyes drinking in Jamil's naked form in a way that made him feel used and exploited all over again.

"Relax," Azul coaxed, sliding his hands soothingly over Jamil's shoulders. "This wouldn't have been possible without their help," he crooned. "Part of the deal is that my friends here may watch and enjoy themselves, at least during the first stage, to which their hungry gazes might contribute."

At Azul's touch, Jamil felt the fight seep out of him. He was too exhausted to argue. He sagged in Azul's arms, watching with drooping eyes as the twins began to make out.

The next thing he knew, Kalim was at his door, an unstoppable ball of energy questioning his late-morning lethargy and absence from the morning drills. With a yawn, Jamil wondered if he had simply had a long, convoluted wet dream...until he licked his lips. Little circular bumps met his tongue. Then, he sat up, meaning to answer to Kalim's myriad demands...and the ache that tore through him from core to crest sent him right back down to the mattress with a groan. 

"Jamil! Jamil, are you sick? What's wrong?"

"This is what I get for sleeping with the fishes," Jamil muttered under his breath, fending off Kalim's helpful assault.

He caught Kalim's hands in his, pulling his dorm leader and master down on top of him and stealing a quick, grounding kiss. When they parted, Kalim looked thoughtful.

"You seem...relaxed. Are you sure you're not sick?" asked the charismatic whirlwind who wouldn't know relaxation if it stranded him in a grand oasis.

Relaxed... How could he possibly be when he had been tricked and tempted so ruthlessly, with those twisted twins watching on the whole time? And yet, he was relaxed. He was mildly annoyed, but not angry, though he surely ought to be.

Oh, Jamil was sick, all right, and no amount of TLC could cure him...but it couldn't hurt to try. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms about Kalim, holding his master against him and letting his body sink into the mattress under that comforting weight.

"Rest with me," he entreated. "Just for a while, and then I'll feel better."

"Sure," Kalim agreed, snuggling up as easily as that. "Maybe we can play some games later, too, like old times."

Bless his innocent heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I look forward to writing many more pairings from this game, but I hope you enjoyed this little experiment.
> 
> Join me at https://discord.gg/83pPzaZ a Twisted Wonderfic community! 
> 
> Discuss your favorite pairings, hear first-hand about updates, see teasers, promote your own work, check references, bask in your ships, get game tips, and more!


End file.
